


Beautiful life

by keydanamia



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insomnia, Possessive Behavior, Protective Siblings, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keydanamia/pseuds/keydanamia
Summary: " to be honest I don't really  care , if they want kill each other ...well , let them have their fun, I have bigger problems like how to survive this world while entertaining a shinigami"Or how a girl from our world got send to death note because of a bored shinigami , got turned to a boy and now  he should play with psychopaths , while not getting killed.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone , this is my first time writing fanfiction and I try my best to not make any mistakes , if there is any problem please inform me . English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy my story . I don't own death note

_**Chacters** _ _ **1** _

_She was dying ._

_No , she didn't do anything heroic or crash into anyone to be in such situation, but her death won't be peaceful , Oh no as if she had that kind of luck , god forbid if she ever have peaceful moment in her life so inseat of having a nice , painless death, her_ _**precious , beautiful** _ _home was caught on fire ._

_She was screaming as flames were spreading out everywhere , burning brightly as they were consuming her body, she tried to get out of there , she started to struggle, she forced all of her strength (or what remained of it anyway) into kicking the door but no matter how hard she tried it was useless And_ _breathing was getting harder and harder_ _for her_ _**( it hurts ,it hurts , why can't I breath? )** _

_She heard herself screaming until her throat was dried , her flesh was beginning to get burned by fire_ _**( why ? why me ?I don't want to die! pLeASe! pLEaSe! SOMEONE ! ANYBODY! HeLP ME)** _

_her breath was caught in her throat , and she was drowning in ocean of fire ._

_She was dying and there was nothing she could do about it .even though she tried, oh she tried , she tried so hard to pull herself away from the flames that were burning her life out of her , she kicked, cried , screamed for someone to help her , but it was absolutely useless (she never felt so helpless, so scared , so PoWeRLeSs )_

_She didn't want to die yet , there was so many things she haven't experience , so many things she should do , she hasn't said goodbye to her mother , she hadn't said goodbye to her friends, she still hadn't publish the book she worked so damn hard on it , there were many things she regret not doing so many things she wanted to say but ...but was it all over now?_

_she didn't have a chance to do any of them,_

_she could feel_ _her mind slowly becoming blank , focusing was getting harder for her_

_Slowly, her eyes were getting heavier ,_

_her breath was getting more and more strained,_

_she was about to lose her consciousness before she heard voices of several people , probably coming for rescue but......_

_.........._

_, ~~it was too late.....~~_

_........_

_she thought , before darkness consumed her and_

_That was her_ _**end** _

_Or so she thought_

* * *

SO , WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SITUATION?

"Pardon me but , _what the hell are you saying_ ? " she asked the hilarious looking creature that looked like he had jumped out of a horrer movie , tilted his? ( does it even have gender ?) head and looked at her like she was the idiot that was speaking nonsense.

**" Are you an idiot or deaf ?"**

She glared at _the thing_ " no , I'm not , the problem is that you are speacking complete nonsense saying things like sending me to a nov-"

 **" a** **manga actually** " he added unnecessarily and unhelpfuly .

" whatever, a Manga with name of death note , and from what I understood all of this story is made of sociopaths or psychopaths or of stupid chacters with dangerous note books that can KILL people , all because you are apparently bored , and you expect me say " oh dear ,don't worry, I complete understand, it is no problem" HA? " she said with a glare aimed at shinigami.

**"Will you?"**

"..."

"..."

"NO , OF COURSE NOT , YOU BLOODY IDIOT! "

" **What is your problem ? I even provided you a house and a guide, don't be so ungrateful !"**

" well , pardon me for not being grateful enough for sending me to a Manga that I didn't even read , and by the sounds of it is full of killers and I can't even keep distence with them for my safety, because A FUCKING SHINIGAMI IS BORED ! "

" **Are you finished ? because** **I'm going to send you whether you like it or not , and don't forget to entertain me , I wouldn't want to kill such a interesting human no?** "

" Tch , fine, you basterd when are you going to send me to this mess ? "

" **Right now " he said with a disturbing grin .**

" WAIT WHA-GYAHHHHhhhh "

...

 **"** **hmmm, I think I forgot something ... well whatever, if I forgot it it can't be that important, right ? "**

* * *

" OUCH , that hurtssssss , that basterd, sending me like this , now where the hell am I ? " she quickly got up and looked around She noticed a piece of paper and a key on the floor she picked it up and read it.

**If you're reading this that mean you are send there safely**

**Your guide name is a anpo , he explains everything about this world**

**The key is for the house that I mentioned**

"Signed the handsome shinigami " she let out a small sigh as she read the last sentence, for a creature that kill other people , he sure didn't act like a unfeeling thing more like a child with too much power .

She was still in thoughts when suddenly , she heard a sound, she looked up and saw a enormous skeleton with tattoo of tear under his red eye's flouting above her , he was wearing an orange worn out jacket with black shirt and grey pants that have holes on it . he looked down on her and he smiled _**( or so she thought , since she didn't know if a skeleton can smile or not. )**_

" **so you're the human that I should take care of , hmmmm , well I thought you were a girl, but I think I was mistaken , well nice to meet you , my name is a anpo "** and he began to shake her hand .

" oh , I'm Aria, nice to me-wait wait what do you mean I'm not a girl? " when his words finally sink in her head she freaked out quickly touching herself to exam her body , to her horrer , it was like it wasn't her body, it wasn't even a girl body.

" **Oh , look at youself , you're clearly a boy , but don't worry, we can still play with each other "** he looked excited at the thought , she ignored him in favor of quickly running to the one of the building , she looked into the glass of the building , and she saw he was right , it was like she's a complete different person , her previously bright red hair have became dark purple, her once deathly pale skin have have gained some color , and the most important thing was ...

she was not a girl anymore,

She was a boy , around 17 or so, she (he?) stood there for a moment before it finally sink in her head ( _ohmygod_ she is boy now , _a boy_ , wait-wait'wait- _which bathroom should I use anymore? ahhhhhh, what to do ?what to do ?what to-_

" **see , you're a boy "** the shinigami said , complete obvious to her (his?) panic ( _okay_ , okay aria , so what if now you'r a b-b-b-boy, there is no need to panic, that is right, first ,you need to calm down and analyze the situation , ) she (he?) thought as she took a gaint breath and breathed out .

" okay anpo , let's not talk about it for now, NO-WAit let not talk about it ever again , okay ?" She asked him and he out a sigh of relief at his nod.

"so , anyway can you tell me where we are ? what this death note story is about ? if you explains it to me , I'm sure we can start the game soon " she (he?) said calmly , finally managing to collect her thoughts .

 **"Really , really , Oh, I love games , Ok , I promise i will tell you everything , okay ? ,well , where should i begin ? hmmm ,ohhhhhhh I know , we are in Japan and the house that you will be staying in is a little farther of here , it is so big and cool , we can play a lot there "** he said with a childlike glee, his eyes twinkling at the thought.

 **" and don't worry about understanding Japanese , as we gave you the ability to speak write and understand them "** well **,** that was a relief , she (he?) Wasn't good at learning a new language , she was in thought when she (he?) noticed he was looking at her (him?) like he wanted an appoval , aria nodded at him and gave him a charming smile , she (he?) have to have good relationship with him , because even if he act childish , he was still a shinigami and could kill her (him?) With a flick of waist anytime,

 **"** okay , then let's go before it's dark " they reached the house , it was a good house , with all the necessary things, but it won't ever compare to her previous home . She put on some comfy cloth she could find and sad down on a chair with a tea in front of her .

" Okay then , now that we are here tell me about all of this death note ,okay ?" She asked as she mentioned for him to start .

_**"Hmm ,okay, I'll tell you everything , so we can play soon! "** _

And so she spent all the day listening to the story of two young geniuses , that played with each other until their last breath , with a tea in her hand .

* * *

_ **'Tomorrow'** _

**"** anpo ! anpo ! where the hell are you ? " she skipped through the doors of house looking for the childlike shinigami.

" **I'm here A-Chan "** he was floating in the kitchen, one apple in hand , half of it was gone , she raised an eyebrow at that , but didn't say anything , of yesterday story she learned the shinigamis like ( _love_ ) their apples too much .

 **"** A-Chan ? " she questioned the cutsy nickname , she didn't expected a shinigami of all the things give her a nickname.

 **" Un , because we are friends and are going to do cool things together , I gave you a nickname,** **don't you like it ? "** he looked at her like he was going to cry.( and she didn't know a skeleton can manage such look )

" no , its fine , let's go " she looked at her watch , they should begin searching soon , if they want to find a good job .

" **Oh! Oh! where are we going ? Are we going to inform L lawliet or light yagami ? or-or Are we going to kill L lawliet or light yagami ? Or even better we can go and kill the both of them together! ne , tell me? ne ,ne** " he leaned on her , both arms around her waist , her eyes twitches but she kept on smiling _( he is dangerous, I can't let him know he is getting on my nerves or I become like light Yagami , their toy when they can no longer be entertain with me they throw me away , I should be careful when dealing with him now just take a big breath and smile )._

" none of them , we are going to get some job. " she said as she gently remove his arms from herself ,

" **ehhhh** , **what do you mean ?"** He whined to her and continued floating around her .

" well, how should i say it , for example even if I want to help them right now I don't have any money and the food in home won't last long but with the documents you guys made for me I can find a good job , so our first priority is finding a good job" she explained to him _( plus when my work weren't selling well , I stayed at home and baked sweets , so if I can find a shop that needs a baker and they hire me, everything will be okay )_ she thought to herself .

 **" ehhhh bu-but what about Kira and** **L** **?** "

" oh them ,well as far as i know we have several years before link L show himself ,so I have time' _plus I don't really know who to support_ '" she whispered the last part to herself but he heard it anyway .

 **" ne , ne , what do you mean ?"** She sighed , oh well , it is not he can harm her with this so she might as well explain.

"There is no good or evil , all of humans have desires , the difference between is some of them have greedy desires , and some of them have more tamed desires it is also important what they do to make those desire come true ..you know if it is about good and evil then all of humans being are evil .because all of humans are selfish , it is their natural , so even an infant have desire , like having a bottle of milk ... humans are like this some of them hide it better than other so it was not like L was a complete innocent that was killed by evil light or light was justice and he was wronged by L you know in fact I don't think it was justice they were defending but they were just bored and find each other interesting and started a thrilling game of dying or living to see who win it didn't help that their pride was too much to let go of this game but even though they started their game on their own I'm sure there were time they just wanted it to be finished.."

**"But why would they want to finish it if they find it interesting? if I find a interesting game I don't want to finish it soon , you don't really make any sense A-Chan " he whined to her and she chuckled his childish behavior .**

" well , do you remember the time light was in prison I wonder what was he feeling in that moment _defeated , despair , hatred_ , what was he thinking ? that he is going to die ? that all of his plans were wasted ? that he will die after all of this and then everyone will say he was evil ? after all he once said , _( if L win he will become evil , if he_ _win he will become god of new world )_ , I'm sure all of this was hard for him "

**" but , what about L he didn't seems to be into trouble in story , he was always so cool , ne ?"**

"L , oh L is same as light , seeking a way to win the game , but I'm sure at least once he thought _, am I going to die ?...how will he kill me? ..will he kill watari too.?. will no one know who he is after I die ?...no one will know I died and someone replaced me? ...I'm going to die this young? .._ don't you think it is sad that people didn't even noticed he was dead and someone else is now L , or that there is possibility that he might die the next second I think they both had their faults and fears even though they both have god complex they aren't god and can be scared after all no human is without emotions "

" **Oh , so you won't go to tell** **L** **or light what you know or help them ? I heard a lots of tranport people do that " .**

She smiled at him mockingly " my , my , do you want me go to them and say " I have come from another universe ,where you are in fact just some chacters created from ink and paper in manga (and isn't that just so ironic ?) and are going to die ?"

"you know what happens then? they think I'm crazy and sent me madhouse or worse they can deside to kill me , because I'm too dangerous with all these knowledge , what do you think they do once they notice I know L name ? there is a possibility L kill me or light will torture me to have L name , plus it's reality now it's not a good fanfiction where the girl go to L or Kira and help them to defeat L or Kira and they fall in love and live happily ever after , in reality we have , sociopath L , with psychopath light and I'm no genius like them ."

" and you know, what is unfair ? every protagonist of stories have some sort of cheat for them to continue their story , for example some have luck , friends, allies, power , money, connection to powerful people or a genius brain and I have none of them , but I have this knowledge and I swear I will use it the best way , so even if I don't have place in this story , I will make myself one and I win this game " she was determined and there were flames determination burning in her eyes .

 **"Okay A-Chan** " the shinigami agreed with her , looking forward to future events .

* * *

"Oh we reached? if I'm right this is one of the best bakery in the town, hmm , well shall we go?" He opened the door ,there were all kind of sweets in there , in the corner of the other side was a woman , she was sitting on chair arrogantly as if she owned the place , she was looking at him as if judging his worth , he felt a rush of disgust at her action but carefully didn't show his feelings on his face .

he smiled politely " hello madam , I was wondering if the owner of bakery is here, so I can have interview to work here ?"

"Get out brat , you are little and I bet you can't really help with anything , we don't want a burden here , do we ? " she mocked him .

his eyes narrowed and his smile became creepy " no , I'm sure I can do job if you will have me , after all you are quite old and and having a young man like myself sure will surely help you , and we don't want a tragic accident happen to you now, do we ? that would be awful , ne? _madam? "_

 _"Why you little"_ her face was burning from anger , she raised her hand to slap him but suddenly they heard sounds of footsteps .

 _"_ what is going on here ,Takahashi-san ? " doors opened and a middle aged man that was wearing a fairy good clothes came out , he walked toward her and took hold of her hand that was going to hit him.

" oh boss this-this little brat" she pointed at me , while her expression got ugly .

" oh , sir I was hoping to get interview for job on this poster , but she insulted me and was going to slap me while all I wanted was a job , because my little brother and I are having trouble with money , I don't know what to do anymore. " he bit his lips and forced out some tears out of corner of his eyes , making a pitiful picture .

"oh my dear boy , of course you can work here , do you know how to bake ? "

_(Of course I can , hmph )_

"y-yes sir " he stuttered for the effect .

" good , good , you are hired, you can start your job tomorrow " he said and smiled at him before turning to the woman .

"and Takahashi-san you should be ashamed of youself for bullying this child, if I hear of this problem one more time I will have you fired . are we clear ? " he said , she was speechless and could only nod dumbly at him .

he had to bit his cheek to stop himself from smirking . _( my , my , so this young body is useful for something, well with the sweater this big and this fluffy hair they all think i am a innocent little kid , oh well , if they want to judge a person from their looks and age who am I to deny them ?)_

" thank you sir , I will definitely work hard " he bowed and sent a shy smile at owner.

the owner laughed and ruffled his hair " oh don't worry kiddo , I'm sure you will , here I give a little money until your salary time , comes help yourself and your brother with it ,okay ? "

_(oho ,so he wants to play saint man huh ? not that I'm complaining .)_

" okay ,Sir .thank you. " he placed a big fake smile on his lips and owner grinned and went back to his office , when he was sure he wasn't there anymore he tuned to the woman and he smiled " let have good time working together , ne? "

the woman could only stare , as he tilted his head cutely painting an image of an innocent adorable child , and anpo's amuse laugh released .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again , I hope you enjoy the new chapter , I'm sorry it took so long , i have to go to school and I am very busy .so sorry , anyway let's see the new chapter , here we go. 
> 
> * Mc will be refer as he from now on *

Everything have been going smoothly sinse the incident that woman - Takahashi - didn't dare to do anything to him after that but if she do ...well , it certainly won't end well for her.

he has changed his name to Riki okada , _( a rather fitting name after all , he have to be strong to survive this game after all , and a name that means powerful suits him well .)_

and anpo have taken care of everything _( though he whined a lot about it everyday clinging to him_ _but he have to endure it , for the greater good )_ so if police decide to Check on him , they will only find document about a cute innocent orphan that had recently lost his parents but he is working hard for himself and his little brother ( _speaking of little brother he should do something about that , it wouldn't do if they want to see his brother and he say he lied to them . )_

with his new earned money ( _after_ _all_ _of_ _his_ _efforts )_ he had bought a computer , it wasn't much but it works,

he knew if he doesn't have any statue , money or any connections he can't do a damn thing in this story , so he decided that he have to make name for himself , or he is dead before he can even start the game .

The first thing he did was spending all of his free time reading about the solved cases so he could learn what are most common cause and how usually murders kill their victims .

the fist time he read about them he couldn't sleep for a week or eat anything without vomiting all of the food he ate that day . _( he couldn't_ _even_ _g_ _o to_ _bathroom_ _without freaking out at the smallest sound_ _)_ but after a a week or so he could even see badly injured corpse and not feel sick at all , now don't get him wrong he still pity them and would feel sick in normal circumstance , but if his work are involves killing he can do it without any problems .

The second thing he did was learning hacking , and it wasn't easy thing without a good computer , _( and the lack of teacher didn't help)_ .

the best he could do was experiencing until he learn it , he was still struggling but he wasn't going to admit defeat . so after four month of sleep driven nights and working until he collapsed , he finally reached the level you could say he was nearly master at it .

Naturally no one was going to give big case to one that didn't show himself , so he did one thing every intelligent person would protested to do , he **hacked** the police computer , now you probably ask ,why would he do something so idiotic ? of course , he had his reasons .

**1\. Because he wants to.**

**2\. He was bored.**

So the first time he didn't take any case , he just hacked and told them a few clues that led them and helped them to solve problem _( though , he might have blackmailed them that if they try to arrest him , he would expose their secrets , it was their fault , they were so noisy~ but he is sure that won't be needed now , after all_ , _they_ _are all friends now ,ne~? )_ with name of 《Dice 》at the first they were really rude~ but he is sure now they are good at listening to him , just thinking about his first meeting with them brought a smile on his face .

oh , all that good memories...

 **Flashback**.

" Okay are everyone here ?" Asked the chief of cops , there were around a twenty people in that room , discussing what they knew about the new criminal that has recently rised up , and caused troubles.

" yes, boss " responded some of them , they were really tired , working hard in the daylight and staying at nights without going home has worn them out greatly .

"Okay, report " even though they have already read this report, they are going to review it , in the hope of finding a clue that help them .

Saito Yamamoto - one of the policeman that has worked hard for five years , he was one of the best cops , he's married , and have a two years old son .

Saito stood up and began to read the report " a murder that is going with name of reaper has killed 6 people this past month and the victims have no relation with each ot-

The light went out and Suddenly all of computers were showing a smiling face ,

 **" Hi-Hi , my name is 《Dice》 , I'm here to help you . you see , I saw you all were stuggling with this new criminal , and I thought, " why not help their pitiful situation ? " so I'm here to give you some clues of finding him , hahaha , no need to thank me ."** even though the voice was monotonous, it somehow manage to sound smug.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Saito asked, he was confused why this stranger suddenly came just to help them if he only wants to help then why he doesn't show his face .

" **Oh , I said who I am already, Mr. Police , don't tell me you are an idiot that can't even notice something like this , how disappointing! "** he said in a fake sad voice , and the face on computer became a sad face .

Saito was getting angry, first he came here without a permission, now he was mocking him , the nerve of this guy , " shut up , tell me what are your real intentions or I will find and arrest you ! "

 **" Uh Oh , don't be like that ,Mr police . I'm just innocent person that want oh so heroically help you ..** ( _as if ) Saito thought with a snort .._ **, hahaha , don't you need a little clue hm~? Im sure you want to go home to play with your dearest son , ne~? Though~ ,if you are really stubborn about finding me , I guess it would be really sad if a kid with young age like aoba-kun were to disappear, wouldn't you agree~?"**

" WAIT WAIT-OKAY , tell us your information and please, don't do anything to my family " as much as he wanted to find him and have him in prison he couldn't risk losing his son .

" **oh , I don't care about your little family, and the data is in your computer already , ja ne~"**

 **"** wait"

" **what now ?"**

 **"** what is your real name ? "

" **Oh , you want my name on our first meeting , how forward of you , but I'm afraid that is for me to know and for you to not find out ."** the smiling face disappeared as Saito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**End of flashback**

* * *

So today Riki was going to celebrate his success with the chocolate goodness, ' hmm, I'm sure I saw a store near here , I'm going to taste the new brand that has recently released, I wonder if it has some honey in it , though even without it I'm sure I will enjoy it .' he was thinking with a drool hanging from his mouth.

Suddenly he bumped into something , he took two steps back to see what it was , but saw it was a child around twelve years old , he was panting hard from running and his clothes were dirty . before he could ask anything a woman came to his direction.

" Can I help you with something ? " he said with a charming smile .

" Oh yes, the child behind you is my relative so I would be grateful if you give him to me ." she said with worried face that he might have believed if not for the fear in the boy eyes .

" I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that . "

"What do you mean you can ? I'm am his gurdian ! I have right to have him ." With the voice this loud , he wonders if she is a banshee.

" yes , but I wonder if I call police and show thme the sharp this child is in , what would they do ? " when he said that her face went complete pale .

"Just give the brat to me , I will give you how much money you want ?"she said looking at the boy behind him with a smile , becoming confident once more .

"Hmmmm.." He pretent to consider it before smiling cheerfully at her making her think he agreed just as she was about to grab the boy he slapped her hand off him " how about no ?"

" just wait, I will have him back , and I will make you misreble enough that you wish you haven't choose to pick fight with me " she sneered and went to her car slamming the door shut .

"Well , she was certainly unpleasant , ne~? " Riki said to the child behind him . " Oh , where are my manner my name is Riki , Riki Okada , what is your name ,little one ?"

The child ignored him , he turned his head so he wouldn't meet his eyes .

"Not a talkative one are you~?" the child still didn't tell anything , Riki sighed and knelt down the child level taking his little and bruised hands into his own warm hands , and made a serious face and said " Ok ,if you don't want to tell me don't , but if I don't know anything about you I can't help you , so please tell me I only want to help you . " when the child said nothing he got up to go and bring someone to help him but two small hands caught his shirt, he looked down and saw him whispering something .

" I'm sorry , but what did you say ? " he usually wouldn't have this much patient with people but it was only a child , a small , abused child .

" I said my name is william."

" william, eh , guess you aren't ready to tell me something more ? " he asked even though he knew the answer, the boy - willaim -shook his head as nagetive . 'Thought so ' he thought with a small sigh .

" Well , will-Chan , do you want to came with me ? I promise I will never hurt you on purpose and take care of you " he knows he have enough on his plate himself but he can't leave him here and the orphanage isn't really a nice place for children, much less an abuse one .

William took his time to answer but he was confident that his answer is yes because even though he did good enough job on surviving outside , it is obvious he doesn't have any food left and his sharp is pretty bad . So he only have three choose ,

one: to come with him .

Two: to go back with that woman .

Three: to stay here and starve to death .

The answer is obvious.

"O-okay, I'll come with you , Okada-san ."

"Oh , call me onii-San , after all you are going to be my family , ne~? " willaim seemed to want to cry and and laugh at the same time , so he did them both.

"Hai , onii-San " Riki gently wiped the tears on his face and grabbed him up in his arms and hugged him tightly so he wouldn't fall .

'Well' Riki thought ' as i thought it was easy to gain his trust , after all even the strongest people at their lowest will be depresse for any help , not that i will use him or anything like that but having someone with me and not being along will certainly be wonderfull , plus it seems the brother problem is solved , it seems even though I didn't get to have my sweets I gained something more precious. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it , I'm open to any suggestions so please say your opinions. Until next time .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading , how was it bad or good? please review.


End file.
